This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The data center room for a small enterprise is typically housed in the same building as the enterprise itself. It is typically a small room, often referred to as an equipment closet. Among the leading methods of cooling such small rooms is to install a ceiling mount or wall mount DX (direct expansion) air conditioning system that blows cold air in to the room and discharges condenser heat to an outdoor condensing unit. This method uses only DX cooling and the cooling system is difficult to install, requires a separate indoor evaporator unit with remote outdoor condensing unit (2 boxes and a line set), requires field charging, requires complex outdoor condensers with the ability to operate in cold climates, and can tend to overcool and require reheat.